


iconoclast

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 1981年，彼得·佩蒂格鲁被发现死在一条小巷里的黑魔标记下。一个月后，战争结束了，对他死亡的调查被淹没在伏地魔失势后的大量重建工作中。十四年后，莱姆斯·卢平收到一封信，质疑彼得的牺牲究竟是否英勇。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [iconoclast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722882) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



> Translate: Theodore  
> Beta: AstoriaK

一切始于一封信。

莱姆斯坐在家里，手里拿着羽毛笔，鼻子上挂着墨迹，他正在思考如何最好地教授四年级课程。在他第一年，也是唯一一年的教学生涯结束时，斯内普让狼人这件事昭然若揭，所以他不再教书了。但邓布利多仍然聘请他制定各种课程标准——去年，他到欧洲大陆参加了教师培训课程，现在他正试图确保，即使教霍格沃茨学生的黑魔法防御术教授一直在换，他们至少能有一个像样的学习大纲。

这封信是哈利用他熟悉、凌乱的草书写的，但信件本身更工整——好像哈利仔细地抄了一遍草稿，确保每个单词都清晰易读。好像他很紧张，而且这封信很重要。

莱姆斯考虑把西里斯喊过来，但他在最后一刻犹豫了——收信人只有他的名字，而不是他们两个。他一般都写信给他们两人，他们也会一起回信。一个人执笔，另一个人接着补充（不可避免地让羊皮纸有点乱）。于是，他第一次独自读了哈利的来信。

> 亲爱的Moony，
> 
> 我通常不去理会马尔福说的话，但我没法不去想他昨天在晚餐时对我说的话。他说我的父母交朋友的眼光太差劲——一个混血，一个纯血叛徒，然后是一个彻头彻尾的叛徒。我知道前两个指的是你和Padfoot（顺便说一下，你们俩都很棒，爸爸妈妈交朋友的眼光棒极了），但第三个是谁？是Wormtail吗？你们说他死于战争了，对吗？
> 
> 我知道我应该去问爸爸，但我也知道Wormtail能让他特别情绪化。有次他喝醉了，便开始因为这件事痛哭流涕，我不希望这种事再次发生。
> 
> 这也许只是愚蠢的马尔福用来烦我的，这一切都是绝对的谎言，但这听起来特有所指，我甚至从来没有见过他，所以为什么马尔福要对我说这件事？
> 
> 赫敏说，我又想太多了。但Moony，他就是个混蛋。
> 
> 你知道是怎么回事吗？帮我给Padfoot带好，下个周末霍格莫德见。
> 
> 哈利

莱姆斯的第一反应是完全否定它。马尔福要么错了，要么就是在撒谎，试图惹恼哈利——他显然非常成功。然而……然而彼得的死却很离奇。虽然不是特别的奇怪，但这想法足以让莱姆斯凝滞了那么一阵。他把信放在抽屉里，告诉自己，他要给哈利回信，告诉他马尔福只是试图激怒他，但直到晚餐时间，他还没法说服自己这么做。

如果真的 ** **有**** 什么他们不知道的事情呢？

“你今天怎么了？”他们吃晚餐的时候，西里斯问他，

“没什么，”他心不在焉地说。在他说出口的那一刻，他就知道西里斯并不会买账。

“不要用那些废话来搪塞我，来吧。今天我每次和你说话你都拒我于千里之外。”

莱姆斯张张嘴，然后犹豫了一下。西里斯特别难以接受彼得的离世——他说这是他的错，或者别的乱七八糟的。他坚持认为彼得是壮烈牺牲的，仿佛那样想就可以给他赦免，莱姆斯不想毁掉这一点。

西里斯看他的眼神清楚地表示他别无选择。

“哈利寄来了一封信，我去拿。”

他取回信时，感觉有点像正走到绞刑架前。他考虑了一下要不要撒谎——改变这封信的内容，不去揭开这个尘封已久的罐子，这充其量会让他们食物中毒，或者最坏的情况，肉毒杆菌中毒。但在战时，他们受够了保密和隐瞒。没有什么比生活在长达几个月的互相猜疑中更糟糕的了，每况愈下，直到他从邓布利多指派的任务中回来，西里斯用魔杖指着他让他挽起袖子。

他默默地把信递给西里斯，不知道该说点什么。

“不把注意放在马尔福身上？他一直都这么干！如果他能把一半的注意力放在他的考试上——”西里斯说，莱姆斯忍不住笑了——那一刻他知道一切都在变糟，但在那之前，哈利对马尔福的奇怪 ** **关系**** 总是值得去打趣一下。

西里斯好像花了一个世纪来读这封信，但莱姆斯确信那根本没多久。

“所以你在烦心什么？马尔福想用花言巧语惹恼哈利，他成功了，喔喔，就没人告诉哈利，糟糕的审美让他陷入了一场热烈爱恋？我希望他永远也别发现。”

莱姆斯倾向于承认最后一部分。如果哈利问过他这件事，他肯定不会 ** **说谎**** ，但他不会主动提起——西里斯是对的，这没什么好结果。另外，马尔福是个十足的混蛋，如果哈利带他回家过圣诞节，莱姆斯不知道他自己会怎么做。

但现在这还无关紧要，于是他深吸了一口气，直接提到要点。

“哈利说的有道理，”他小心地说。“他从来没有见过Wormtail，编造这个细节就很奇怪了。特别是他说的其他事情都是事实。”

“事实，你指的是那些煽动性的胡说八道。”

“是贬义的说法，也许，但都是事实。他甚至不需要提到彼得，这是重点——他已经死了十四年了。”

“所以，这小屁孩一直在研究他的敌人/爱恋对象的父母的儿时朋友，这很奇怪，但我不明白你为什么会担心它。”

“如果彼得是叛徒呢？”莱姆斯平静地说。

“什么？不，”西里斯说，他没有生气——暂时没有。他只是看着莱姆斯，好像他在建议他们应该不带魔杖跳下格兰芬多塔顶。

“追究他是怎么死的并没有意义。”

“卡拉多克的失踪也一样，但没有人给他泼脏水。”

“我又不是要在《预言家日报》上刊登，我只是觉得也许——我们可以调查一下。”

“没有什么可查的，Moony。Wormtail——他——”西里斯摇摇晃晃，抓了抓自己的头发。“别去想了，好吗？”

莱姆斯看着他离开，他的晚餐还在桌子上。他还没有碰过豌豆，他当然没有。

* * *

> 亲爱的哈利，
> 
> 你也许应该听赫敏的话。你知道，她通常是对的。至于叛徒，我不知道马尔福在说什么——我们读书时小团体的第四个成员是Wormtail，但他在战争期间被食死徒谋杀了。在那些日子里，很多人都死于非命。
> 
> 他只是想激怒你。你最近还好吗？学校怎么样？今年的防御术是魔法部的人来教，对吧？那怎么样？
> 
> 几周后霍格莫德见。老地方，三把扫帚。
> 
> Padfoot爱你，我也是。
> 
> Moony

* * *

调查彼得的死的问题在于，莱姆斯不知道从哪里开始。如果他们当时能弄清楚，他们早就弄清楚了，但伏地魔一直很猖獗，他们没有时间。他们几乎没有时间为所有死去的人举行葬礼，更不用说调查失踪的人和在夜里出现的尸体了。彼得只是其中之一。

他确信西里斯如果参与其中，他会有很多想法。但正如莱姆斯所料，西里斯只是假装无事发生，不值得再提起。

《预言家日报》在战争期间毫无用处——当然，它报道了死亡事件，但从未做过任何调查性的新闻报道，还完全忽视了纯血至上的信条在食死徒崛起中的作用。而且，已经有一些文章声称六月时伏地魔并没有回归，当时预言家日报还没有和魔法部紧密勾结在一起，这也许是件好事。

当莱姆斯检查档案时，里面只提到了几句彼得被谋杀的事情。

> 伦敦——21岁的彼得·佩蒂格鲁星期一早上被发现死在翻倒巷。死因是索命咒。任何人如有任何消息，应立即与傲罗部门联系。

没有人联系过傲罗，事情逐渐淡出人们视野。伏地魔在一个月后就失势了，在这之后每个人都投身于重建社会，抓捕逍遥法外的食死徒。以至于彼得的死从未被认真调查过。凤凰社当年失去了这么多人，人们不再问为什么或怎么回事——那看起来甚至都不算是谋杀。感觉就像彼得死于自然原因或者什么悲剧事故——他们很伤心他死了，当然，詹姆在提到彼得的时候会特别难过，但他们不需要答案。

战争结束后，他们放弃了很多谜题，绝望地想要知道如何与和平相处。也许他们放弃得太早了。

下一次凤凰社会议上，当西里斯全神贯注地与比尔讨论地精联盟谈判的最新进展时，他偷偷塞给唐克斯一张羊皮纸，问她是否可以给他一份傲罗档案的副本（即彼得的名字和死亡日期）。她太过着急同意以至于差点被自己的话噎住，莱姆斯试图不躲避得那么明显。他是在利用她的迷恋行方便吗？看在上帝的份上，他一直戴着他的婚戒，而且他对她来说太老了，所以他完全不知道为什么她还在会议上和他调情。 

他试图为自己辩护，如果唐克斯那天晚上没有来，他会问沙克尔——但沙克尔有点吓人，老实说，他会问更多的问题。

当她给他文件夹时（如他所料，非常薄），他说他欠她的一个人情，然后躲进厨房逃避唐克斯的眼神，他立刻后悔了，因为他不得不帮莫莉做饭。莫莉是出色的厨师，而且容易相处（一旦她不再因为八卦而激动不安），但莱姆斯在厨房里留下了许多烂摊子。他把豌豆煮焦了，一个壮举，当西里斯问他是否要对蔬菜的独特风味负责的时候，他脸红了。

自从斯多吉被抓以来，这几周凤凰社总部的气氛轻松多了。他们都同意最好低调一个月左右，以避免与斯多吉产生任何关联，斯多吉已经受够了在阿兹卡班六个月的痛苦（当然，他加入时很清楚风险有多大）。因此，他们一想出计划会议就结束了，他们可以在朋友的陪伴下好好享受一顿饭。

整个晚上，他都在笑哈利试图在猪头酒吧组织秘密叛军，有那么多地方他偏偏选了猪头酒吧。詹姆说，他会写信告诉儿子他没有生气，只是对哈利显然没有从他身上学到任何东西感到失望——如果他的儿子没有利用三把扫帚中的嘈杂来搞破坏，那么他作为父亲就太失败了。西里斯渴望地要求哈利从费尔奇的办公室取回掠夺者的地图，莉莉翻了翻白眼，用她一贯应付这件事的语气禁止了这件事。

他试图忘掉那个薄薄的文件夹，直到他准备睡觉时，它从他的斗篷里掉到了地上。

已经十四年了，莱姆斯每次忘记思念他时，都觉得自己是个糟糕的人。


	2. 书页最后的恶魔

魔法部档案中的信息和《预言家日报》一样，总的来说没有太多其他信息，但有很多手写的记号，让莱姆斯觉得这是一个实际而且可以实现的目标。他可以找出真相，让这一切平息下来。穆迪曾调查过彼得的死亡，正是他的笔迹掩盖了这些档案——其中一些莱姆斯一头雾水，但其他的的确看起来很有希望。他不由地认为，对任何一个非凤凰社人员，查看这些文件都是毫无用处的，因为其中大多数文件都暗指凤凰社事务：这儿写着“ ** **迪尔伯恩？？？”，**** 那儿写着“ ** **湖区？”**** 。

当莱姆斯读完所有的东西，事情逐渐变得清晰了（只是一个早晨的工作量，令人沮丧），穆迪认为彼得的死与凤凰社内的间谍有关。他们从来没有 ** **真正**** 证实过间谍的存在，但一次失败的埋伏行动证实了，1980年中有一个间谍; 人们在本该安全的藏身地被抓，还有人被谋杀了。

彼得的死，与其他被和间谍联系在一起的死亡没有任何相似之处：他们一直洋洋得意，沾沾自喜，然而彼得可能死于麻瓜心脏病发作，他尸体上空的黑魔标记，几乎像是事后想起才被匆匆添上的。

他像垃圾一样被丢弃了。

莱姆斯出门时问西里斯是否需要任何东西，西里斯正埋头研究地图，几乎没抬起头来说不。莱姆斯没有去商店，而是去了穆迪家，狭窄的排房，看起来几乎没人住过。

“我一直在调查彼得的死，”穆迪打开门时他说道，穆迪怀疑地看着他，侧身让他进屋。“哈利问了我。我从唐克斯那里拿到了档案——你负责调查这件事，不是吗？”

“是，但我不认为这有什么关系——错误的战争，卢平。”他转过身，没有示意莱姆斯应该跟着他进入客厅，但莱姆斯还是这么做了。

穆迪成功地使莱姆斯觉得自己年轻了15岁，但绝不是美妙的那种年轻。他总是感觉自己像刚开始的几次凤凰社会议一样：像一个天真的少年，他不知道自己在做什么。穆迪对他很热心，特别是自从莱姆斯比其他人少冒许多愚蠢的风险后，但那只魔法眼睛让他有种需要隐瞒一些事实的暴露感。

“正如我所说，哈利问起这件事。他不想去烦扰詹姆——让他伤心，你知道——我只是…我也想要答案，我们离真相太遥远了，十四年前我辜负了彼得，所以现在弄清楚真相总比永远不知道好。” 

穆迪一边咕哝着，一边坐下示意要那份文件。莱姆斯递过来，坐在一把比他老得多的椅子上。“所以你也认为彼得是被间谍杀害的？”

穆迪看了他一眼。“不，我认为他 ** **就是**** 那个间谍。”

莱姆斯眨了眨眼，那一瞬间他确信自己听错了。向西里斯提出这一想法是一回事，但从阿拉斯托·穆迪那里听到则是另一回事。穆迪转动着眼睛，两只眼睛，然后施咒显示出莱姆斯没有看到的隐藏笔记。

“在战争结束之前，我试图调查这件事，向特定的人散布虚假信息作为测试，但我没有足够长的时间。他的死很奇怪，所以我进一步调查——他死后我们就不再被出卖了；这也许就是我们最终能战胜伏地魔的原因。”

“你为什么不——为什么你什么都没说？”莱姆斯本想寻求答案，现在他得知了真相，却宁愿自己不知道更好。尽管他认为他并非全然相信彼得英勇牺牲的故事，战争的遇难者，但一想到这不是事实，他就觉得不舒服。

“没法证明。现在也还是不行。我十分确定这是真的，但我没有足够的信息，而且当时有太多追捕食死徒的工作要做，没法把事情搞清楚。”

“你还缺少什么信息？我也许能帮上忙，”莱姆斯说，尽管他的声音听起来很像西里斯说他正在打破兄弟之间的某种神圣纽带。

当他们理清所有事实时，莱姆斯的胃猛地一沉，德拉科·马尔福是对的。

* * *

莱姆斯在凌晨三点醒来，浑身发抖，发现床的另一边是冰凉的。在他足够清醒，能理智地思考前，一阵恐惧从他的胸口掠过：西里斯不会出什么事。没有人会杀了西里斯却放过他；他们的房子周围有防卫咒；有时候人们只是睡不着觉，决定凌晨三点在另一个房间看书！西里斯不会，一般来说，但莱姆斯知道有些人会。

即使他仍继续说服自己一切正常而美好，他从床头柜里抓起魔杖，然后悄悄地走出卧室。他不必猜西里斯在哪里：餐厅的灯亮着。从走廊里，他可以看到报纸摊在桌子上，但他没有看到西里斯，所以当他走进房间时，他把魔杖举得很高，忘记了有块地板会发出响亮的吱吱声，西里斯吓了一跳。

有那么一会儿，他们站在那里面面相觑：莱姆斯穿着破旧的睡裤和一件温伯恩黄蜂队T恤，手里拿着魔杖，好像要攻击西里斯；西里斯上身赤裸，脸色苍白，眼神明亮，他抬头看着莱姆斯，好像这是他最不希望看到的人一样。

莱姆斯放下他的魔杖。

“现在是凌晨三点，”他不知道该如何开口，觉得自己只能这么说。

“睡不着，”西里斯说。“我忍不住想——”他突然停下来，更安静地继续说，“Wormtail的事。”

桌上的报纸是莱姆斯带给穆迪的，那天晚上他把报纸留在了他的书桌上。他本想再看一遍，想清楚怎样才能说服西里斯，并决定明天再去解决这件事。

“我以为你不想让我调查，”他说，坐在他旁边的座位上。

“我没有。Wormtail——他是个掠夺者，他不可能背叛我们。但你可能是对的，我没法不去想。我知道你还在调查，尽管我告诉过你别管它，因为那是我会做的。怎么会？”西里斯把手插在发间，他的头发更直愣愣地翘起来。“我们怎么会错过这个？我们应该知道的！我们应该搞清楚的，应该察觉到的——我们花了那么多时间和他待在一起。”

“但我们没有和他住在一起。詹姆搬去莉莉同居，彼得说他必须回多塞特郡去照顾他的母亲——她真的生病了吗？我们去看望了吗？显然我们应该去看望的。”也许这就是彼得投靠伏地魔的原因——他仅有的朋友们烂到甚至没有去看望他病重的母亲。莱姆斯揉了揉脸，站了起来。这想法很荒谬，这种小到不能再小的小事不会让人起杀心。

“我去烧点水，”他站起来说，因为他们俩现在都不想睡觉了。

当莱姆斯回来时，西里斯正在翻阅报纸和潦草的笔记，尽管莱姆斯不知道是为了什么。西里斯接过茶杯就抿了一口，抽了口气，差点把茶洒了出来，在最后一秒回过神来。不过，在莱姆斯看来，他显得没那么心烦了。

“那是什么？”莱姆斯问，指着那一页。西里斯用他最喜欢的绿色墨水在文件上做了注释。

“被你忽略的事情。在本杰失踪的前一天，Wormy说他要去看望他在肯特郡的叔叔——记得吗，因为那天是满月？他看起来很紧张，我当时想，也许他以为你会因为他的缺席而生气，但是……”他不需要说完这句话。他还是没法大声说出来。

在做了最后一条注释后（莱姆斯无法阅读这一页，因为被西里斯的胳膊挡住了），西里斯挺直了腰，点头说，“我们必须告诉Prongs。”

莱姆斯在回过神的时候已经点了点头，说“现在是三点半。”

“他得知道！”西里斯站起身来，目不转睛地盯着莱姆斯，仿佛莱姆斯会用行动阻止他。莱姆斯根本不打算这样做，因为现在是三点半，他筋疲力尽。

“我知道，但他不需要在三点半知道这件事。真相已经被掩盖了十四年；可以再等几个小时。而且，你正在最后一次撞到莉莉裸体的边缘试探。给你的老二施恶咒可不是什么虚声恫吓，我怀疑这话也不是个比喻。”

谢天谢地，这终于让西里斯考虑了一下，他坐下来。

“我不知道我们该怎么告诉他，”他泄气地垂下肩膀。

“我们会解释的，就像这一切都摆在这一样。”

“他会很伤心，”西里斯继续说，好像莱姆斯没有说话。他低头看了看自己的手，擦了擦沾在指尖上的墨水。

“我知道，但不会有事的。上床吧，我们可以早上再去处理这件事。”莱姆斯吻了吻他的额头，用胳膊环住他，好像要把他拉起来。让他没有机会沉沦在地狱里，但西里斯领会了他的意思，并且自己站了起来。“明早会好起来的。”这不可能——彼得仍然是叛徒，他们还是会把这个消息告诉詹姆，西里斯可能还会带着莱姆斯在战时见过的表情：迷惘、烦躁、揣揣不安。

至少有西里斯在，床铺会更温暖。


	3. 颠覆传统/英雄破坏

尽管半夜的时候西里斯十分急迫，但他还是像死人一样睡到了十点。莱姆斯感觉像在接受缓刑，他享受着短暂的清晨时光：他们都没有巡逻任务，月亮还是新月，这让他从深入骨髓、持续汹涌的疼痛中抓住一丝喘息的机会。当西里斯终于醒来时，他让自己更深陷进被窝里，然后翻身在莱姆斯的肩膀落下亲吻；莱姆斯能记得前一天晚上发生的事情的确切时刻，这太荒唐了，如果事实不是那么令人心碎的话。西里斯一动不动，气息温热，潮湿的空气扑在莱姆斯的皮肤上，他被西里斯的呼吸包围，莱姆斯翻过身来面对他。

“早上好，”他说，他很高兴看到西里斯今天早上看起来更健康一点。不怎么狂躁，但同样悲伤。

“早上好，”西里斯叹了口气。“妈的。”

“我们可以在吃早饭的时候再翻一遍文件，然后飞路到戈德里克山谷去？”莱姆斯提议，“解脱”这个词也许对西里斯脸上闪过的情感来说太强烈了，但它还是比较贴切的；至少西里斯现在只需要遵循计划，而不是凭空制定一个。

十一点半，莱姆斯把头伸进壁炉里，问他们能否过去。詹姆在做一种闻起来很香的东西，孜然、豆蔻和肉桂，他一看到莱姆斯就咧开嘴傻笑，几乎忘记了问他们拜访的原因；这个消息可以保留一天，一个星期。一年。他们可以永远不告诉他——

不。在他们知道这件事之前，西里斯是没法面对詹姆的。他也许是谎言大师，但对所爱之人，他永远赤诚忠实。

于是，他们来到戈德里克山谷，掸去裤子上的烟尘，拥抱莉莉并亲吻她的脸颊，拥抱詹姆，赞美炉子里飘来的美味气味，终于，当詹姆问他们出了什么事时，他们的脸色阴沉下来。

莱姆斯从口袋里掏出文件，轻敲魔杖放大，然后在桌边坐下。詹姆和莉莉立刻注意到了气氛的变化，并交换了一个忧心忡忡的眼神。“是Wormtail的事，”莱姆斯开口，尽管他不知道该如何继续下去。他们已经计划好了，但他依旧不确定要怎么办。

“你们知道在81年时凤凰社内部有间谍吗？”西里斯说，他坐在莱姆斯身边摆弄纸页，不必要地靠得很近，这样他就可以把自己的腿抵在莱姆斯身上了。

詹姆和莉莉点了点头，在桌子另一边坐下。

“是Wormtail，”西里斯说。莱姆斯以为他们已经计划好用某种方式来缓和这个消息的打击，但他决定跟着西里斯的节奏：他们都是掠夺者，但西里斯和詹姆是兄弟。

“什么？不，”詹姆斯紧张地笑着，声音里带着歇斯底里，“你在骗我。”

“这是真的，”莱姆斯说。“我很遗憾。”

詹姆斯摇了摇头。“你错了。这一定有什么误会，我们的Wormtail不会——他不可能是间谍！Wormtail！你们都了解他！”

莉莉，与詹姆的不相信的爆发形成鲜明对比，她一动不动，一言不发。她对上莱姆斯的眼睛，微微扬起起眉毛，他点了点头作为回应，

“亲爱的，”她平静地说，但詹姆又摇了摇头，拒绝接受这个消息。

“他被间谍杀了！詹姆得意地说，仿佛发现了一个能反驳他们理论的事实。"他死了，他怎么可能是间谍？”

这是个绝妙的问题，因为这是他们永远不会知道的事。莱姆斯不知道该怎么回答，但西里斯显然已经预料到了。“雷古勒斯死了，即使他是食死徒。我们知道伏地魔会杀自己人，也许——那是，在我们抓到Snyde两天后？如果伏地魔把这件事归咎于Wormtail，我不会感到惊讶。”

詹姆斯张嘴想要抗议，但随后又闭上了嘴。莱姆斯可以看到齿轮在他脑中转动，运行计算，而且得出了他不想要的答案。他泄气了，他对他们指控的义愤填膺随着真相的出现而消散。目睹这一切太可怕了，莱姆斯真希望他们不必这么做。

最后，詹姆说：“但 ** **确实**** 成功了。这么长时间以来情况一直很糟糕，我们有了重大突破，也许他想退出？为什么他不去找傲罗或邓布利多？我们本可以保护他的。”他说话时，他坐得更直了，彼得最后回心转意的想法让他又振奋起来。

“这是你想要的吗？”莱姆斯平静地问。

“当然，”詹姆很快地说。

莉莉握着他的手。“不可能。他会直接去阿兹卡班的——他杀了人。麦金农一家，普雷维特一家，多卡斯...如果他认罪后穆迪直接杀了他我觉得也不奇怪。”

詹姆又瘫回椅子里，有点泄气。一时间，没有人说话——没有什么可说的。彼得·佩蒂格鲁，一个他们从霍格沃茨的第一天起就认识的人，要对至少六个朋友的谋杀案负责，可能更多。如果他活得更久一些，没有人敢保证他会不会背叛其他的掠夺者。

“这是什么？”詹姆最后说，用莉莉没有牵着的手指着文件夹。

“证据。除了问当时的食死徒外，我们没有办法知道他的死亡情况，我想不出谁会自愿提供这些信息。不过，这些信息都是可靠的。最后也许应该把这些还给唐克斯，但如果你想要的话，我们可以留给你。”

詹姆点了点头，叹了口气。他看起来比他们来的时候苍老，不过莱姆斯不知道是不是只有他注意到，詹姆·波特，就和其他人一样，已经三十五岁了。接受认识了大半辈子的朋友慢慢变老很难，更难的是去意识到这点——衰老是缓慢到几乎难以察觉的过程。

不过，他现在看起来三十五岁了。

“你们怎么发现的？”詹姆问。“我无法想象穆迪有时间去调查1981年就结案的谋杀案。”

莱姆斯犹豫了一会儿，然后说：“哈利给我写了一封信。他说德拉科·马尔福告诉他Wormtail是个叛徒，他想知道真相。你愿意告诉他吗？我什么都没说——我昨天才知道。”

“他为什么要问你？他根本没有跟我提过。”

莱姆斯微微一笑，“他是想保护你。显然，他见过你因为Wormtail哭泣，他觉得他不应该拿这种事烦你。”

詹姆努力发出一个接近笑的声音。“妈的，我儿子太体贴了。我知道这对他来说意义不大——他从来没有见过Wormtail，没有真的见过——但这似乎是应该见面谈的事情，而不是在信里。霍格莫德周末快到了，我们可以那时候说？”

“你想要我们在那里吗？”莱姆斯说，抬了抬眉毛。

“当然。他一开始问的是你，也是你做的调查。”

莱姆斯有点儿犹豫。詹姆看起来状态还行（好吧，其实一点也不好，但介于哈利问莱姆斯这件事，而不是他的情况下，他挺好的），但——这是有边界的。就好像詹姆很好，但他可以看到这种好在某处停止，那个边界锋利到可以划伤他自己。他不确定自己是否想去，在战争和几乎能在和平世界里抚养儿子之间，詹姆的复杂情绪使他十分纠结。

“我确定哈利会想见你们，”莉莉说，最终让莱姆斯默然接受。他不确定怎么办最好——或者是谁去办——但如果有人做出了决定，那他就可以照办。

他们很快就离开了，留下了那些文件夹，那一天都阴郁沉默。当晚莉莉发消息说詹姆没事——他哭了，但他没有做任何蠢事。莱姆斯想这大概是他唯一期待的，真的。

* * *

他们去三把扫帚见哈利的那天，下着绵绵细雨。谈论这种事情没有什么理想场所，所以他们不妨选择一个有美味薯条和足够的黄油啤酒的地方。那周早些时候下雪了，街上一片泥泞，莱姆斯庆幸他自己终于买了新的防水靴。

罗斯默塔夫人微笑着欢迎他们，但她忙得没时间寒暄。她指了指最远的角落，说莉莉、詹姆和哈利已经在等他们了。在他们走去的半路中，詹姆看见了他们，身子微微僵住。他们走近时，莱姆斯看见詹姆挪动身子，坐得离哈利远了些，他感觉胸口发痛。

”嗨，哈利，”西里斯边说边在他旁边坐下来，让莱姆斯坐在桌子另一边的莉莉身旁。“我相信你宁愿和朋友待在一起，而不是我们在这里，你让我们占用你的时间真是太好了。”

哈利脸红了。“不，不，我也想见你们。不过爸爸不告诉我为什么——或者为什么要等你们俩。出了什么事？”

西里斯看向莱姆斯，莱姆斯用余光看到詹姆缩了缩身子——这完全不是詹姆的风格，某种感觉在莱姆斯胸腔里滋长。

“你记得你给我的信里提到了彼得吗，还有德拉科·马尔福说他是叛徒？我回信之后做了更多的调查，德拉科·马尔福是对的。”

有那么一瞬间，哈利看起来很得意，他笑了，但随后他看到了他父亲，便很快把表情调整成更严肃、不那么高兴的样子。莱姆斯想笑：他以前也看到西里斯做类似的事情，但哈利看起来不太一样——他没有西里斯的狂野气质。

哈利忍住了大喊的冲动，“我就知道！”但又抬头看了看莱姆斯，问了莱姆斯不想回答的问题：“为什么？”

“我们不知道，”西里斯摇摇头说。“他什么都没留下，也没有我能想到的能回答这个问题的食死徒。”

“但是...他是你们的朋友，不是吗？”

詹姆畏缩了，哈利看着莱姆斯，好像在不出声地问他该怎么办。

“他是我们的朋友，”莱姆斯缓慢地开口，很高兴他选择坐在莉莉旁边，而不是詹姆。“我们以为他是我们的朋友。”

“那他为什么要背叛你们呢？”哈利问，事情好像就该那么简单：日出东方，龙会喷火，朋友不背叛朋友。

“当时在打仗，”莉莉看着哈利说。“你不明白那时候的情况。”

“我想明白！哈利说，带着同桌其他人身上被战争夺走的年轻人的气血方刚。“你们永远不谈论这些，所以我应该怎么明白呢？”

“你不需要，”詹姆突然说。“我希望你永远都不需要知道。”

“但伏地魔回来了，战争可能会再次开始，罗恩说比尔在凤凰社里——”

“哈利，”莉莉厉声说，他安静了下来。“比尔比你和罗恩大十岁。如果你也是二十五岁，我们会让你自己选择，但你不是。另外，请记住，我们在公共场所。”她伸出手握住哈利的手，语气缓和了下来，接着说，“我们永远不希望你经历我们的过去——我们都出生在战争年代，生活在战争年代，直到战争结束，我们才知道还有另一种生活。亲爱的，我们想要给你最好的。我们希望你有一个童年，可以不必担心国家的命运，或担心你爱的人会死。”

哈利把手缩回来，低头看着桌子。“我知道。我只是——我想帮忙！”

“我知道你想，但你能做的就是远离这一切，平平安安的。”

“那我成年之后可以加入战斗吗？”

莉莉看着詹姆，莱姆斯看到了同样的的关切、恐惧和疲倦的神情。“我相信战争会在那之前结束，”莉莉最后说。

这听起来很空洞，但没人去反驳她。

“你没有回答我的问题，”哈利喝了几口黄油啤酒后说。“他为什么要背叛你们？我知道你们不知道，但你们一定有什么想法。”

“我们——我们成家了，我想我们和彼得在一起的时间没有以前那么多了，”詹姆说，他的手抓着自己的头发。“即使如此，我无法想象他会去投靠他们。也许他们把他看作是一个容易的目标。他总是...很容易被说服。”詹姆给莱姆斯和西里斯的扭曲笑容完全没有一点愉悦，莱姆斯知道他们都在想同样的事情：他们在学校多次利用这一点，完全不在乎往好了说这叫混蛋行为，而往坏了说是残忍。

“但是——但他是你们的朋友，”哈利平静地重复着，仿佛在面对一个他根本无法搞清楚的谜题。

“也许他们威胁要杀了他，”詹姆说。

“那他就应该死！”西里斯的爆发完全出乎意料——莱姆斯和莉莉都吓了一跳，詹姆斯紧紧地攥着杯子。西里斯脸色阴沉，莱姆斯不知道该怎么办——他应该把西里斯拽出去吗？西里斯会恨他在哈利面前羞辱他。“他知道他传的消息会害死人，他应该选择死亡而不是背叛他们。”

其实没什么好说的，所以他们坐在尴尬的沉默中。酒吧嘈杂的声音充斥在他们周围，他们都在努力不去接触彼此的目光。

“他是对的，”莉莉平静地说。“他应该选择死亡的。”莱姆斯突然想起，她是最早赶到麦金农家的人：马琳和她的丈夫在客厅，孩子们在卧室里，蜷缩在家具后面。最小的那个只有六岁。

詹姆开始流泪，莱姆斯抬头看见哈利惊恐地看着桌面。“我——我很抱歉，”他结结巴巴地说，站起身来。“对不起，我不是故意的——我会——”，然后他跑出了酒吧。

莱姆斯看着他离开，他回头时，詹姆凄凉的目光正追随着哈利身影，他的面孔似乎更沧桑了。莉莉想要站起来去追哈利，但莱姆斯摇摇头，站起来说：“我去，你看好Prongs。”

莉莉犹豫了一会儿才点头表示同意。

莱姆斯担心他找不到哈利——毕竟他可能在霍格莫德的任何地方——但是当他站在酒吧外面时，他听到轻声、湿乎乎的抽泣，好像有人在哭，但正试图平稳下来。他循着街角传来的声音，看到哈利靠着墙坐在小巷里，把膝盖抱在胸前。

“哈利，”莱姆斯慢慢走上前时叫道。

“走开，”哈利含糊地说。

“如果你想我离开，我会的，但先告诉我怎么了？”莱姆斯坐在他旁边。谢天谢地，屋顶延伸到巷道上，这样他们就不必坐在泥泞里。

“我太糟糕了，”哈利说，仍然把脸埋在衣服里。“我把爸爸惹哭了。我应该不去理会马尔福的，这根本不重要。”

“你没有惹哭他，”莱姆斯说。“彼得干的坏事不是你的错。我们去查明真相也不是你的错。事实上，我不确定真相改变了什么，但知道真相肯定不是坏事。你只是好奇——你这个年龄任何人都会很好奇。我们在你这个年纪都这样，特别是你爸爸和Padfoot。”

“什么？”哈利抬起头，抬起头向莱姆斯皱了皱眉。“什么意思？”

“我们也对战争感到好奇——我们想去战斗。Padfoot甚至想早点离开学校，但我们说服他不要离开。好吧，是麦格把他吓得打消了这个念头，这样更准确一点。当我们毕业的时候，我们确实加入了战争，那太糟糕了。我知道你认为我们谁也不告诉你关于战争的事，是因为我们，我也不知道，是混蛋或者我们不希望你知道，或者别的什么原因。”

“我不认为你们是混蛋，”哈利咕哝着说。

“我们不告诉你是因为我们还是很难过，这是事实。我们的很多朋友都死了，我们不得不做一些……我们不引以为傲的事情。我们甚至不是为了你好，才对你隐瞒事情——都是因为自私。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你不必道歉。你没有做错什么，你问的问题完全合理。我很抱歉我帮不了你。我也许能找到一些可能有帮助的书？我记得一个傲罗在战争几年后写了一个回忆录，但我不记得它叫什么。我把它找出来给你。听起来不错吧？”

“是的，”哈利说，用袖口擦了擦鼻子并用衬衫擦了他的眼镜。

“你想回到里面去吗？”

“好吧，我想，”哈利想了一会说。“你确定爸爸没有生我的气吗？”

“完全确定。”

莱姆斯向哈利伸出手来，他们一起走进了酒吧。

* * *

两个月后，在哈利结束寒假回到学校后不久，莱姆斯再次收到一封哈利的潦草笔迹的信，收信人又是只有他自己。拆开之前他做足了心理准备，但他完全不担心要把它给西里斯看——他一边读信一边笑，西里斯听到了，把头探进书房里，想知道周四晚上的凤凰社会议上被截获的食死徒信件有什么好玩的。

“我有个可怕的消息，Padfoot，”他说，半心半意地掩饰着自己的笑容。“你所有最可怕的恐惧都成真了。”他把信递给西里斯，看着他脸上出现的恐惧的滑稽表情。

“哦，不，”西里斯说。

> 亲爱的Moony，
> 
> 很抱歉再次打扰你——上次我写信给你是因为我不知道该找谁，结果变得很糟糕。但我现在感觉很失落，我猜情况不会更糟吧？也许？
> 
> 我甚至不知道你是否能帮助我，因为你和西里斯在上学的时候就在一起了，不是吗？不管怎样，我应该停止逃避：如果我好像喜欢上一个我朋友们不喜欢的家伙，我该怎么办？可能妈妈和爸爸也不喜欢，可能还有你。该死。
> 
> 我知道我大概应该装作无事发生，期望着这种感情消失，但我觉得那个人好像也喜欢我？
> 
> 我要在我再次思考，把信（再次）扔进垃圾桶前寄出去。对不起。希望你和Padfoot一切都好。 哈利

“我应该回复什么？”莱姆斯问。他觉得很好笑，而且他可以看出这确实是哈利的亲笔信。不幸的是，哈利猜对了，莱姆斯没有任何相关的经验。

“告诉他，如果他和德拉科·马尔福约会，我们就抛弃(disown)他，”西里斯立即说。

莱姆斯翻了翻白眼。“首先，他甚至没有提到德拉科·马尔福，第二，我们没法抛弃他！我们是他的教父(godparents)！”

“那我们可以不做他的教父(disgodown him)！”

莱姆斯摇了摇头，手指在桌上敲着节奏，他绞尽脑汁思考任何能写进回信的东西。几乎快要忘记西里斯的存在，直到西里斯开口。

“实际上...这可能管用。我收回刚才说的话(I take back the disgodowning.)。我认为他应该去争取。”

“什么？”莱姆斯眨眼，皱着眉头。“是什么让你突然改变了心意？”

“你能想象当儿子把一个和韦斯莱，麻瓜出身交朋友的肮脏混血带回家时，西茜的表情吗？”


End file.
